


I got you hot chocolate, with marshmallows, of course

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional, F/M, Flashbacks, Human AU, M/M, Munkustrap is a caring older brother, Tugger needs a hug, family au, prepare for the tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Tugger remembers a time when the holidays weren't something to be happy about. Filled with family arguments and angry discussions were considered a tradition. However, as an adult, he learns that traditions can change for the better.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I got you hot chocolate, with marshmallows, of course

**Author's Note:**

> This story. What do I have to say about this story...  
> I saw this prompt, 'I got you hot chocolate, with marshmallows, of course' but I didn't know what should do with it. I wrote the first paragraph and went along with it. Tugger became the main focus and the hot chocolate became part of that. But I would have to say the main thing is on the changing of tradition and how it can change from a child to an adult.  
> This was inspired by the concept that not everyone has a perfect childhood when it comes to the holidays. There are fights and sometimes it becomes an unfortunate tradition.  
> This is a difficult story to read. Because of that, I would not suggest reading this if you have or know someone who had a similar childhood to Deuteronomy siblings.

When Tugger was a child, he disliked the holiday season. For him, it was a time every year where his parents and brother argued and everyone forgot about him. 

One year it turned out to be the last time he would see his oldest brother Macavity.

~Tugger 12 years old~

“I can’t live here anymore! I hate it!” Tugger heard Macavity yell at whom he could assume were their parents. Unfortunately, he was sitting on the top of the stairs and heard all of it. He knew this happened every year. Every year there was an argument. And every year his oldest brother would run up the stairs, go to his room, and slam the door. It’s a tradition. A no-good family tradition.

But this was different. Nothing prepared Tugger for this. Instead of running up the stairs, he heard the front door slam. His breaths were stuttering. This was not supposed to happen. 

Tugger simply stood up, went to his own room, and slowly shut the door. The boy didn’t notice he was crying until he collapsed in his bed. It wasn’t like anyone would notice he wasn’t down for dinner anyway.

Munkustrap was worried about his younger brother. He knew Macavity’s sudden departure hurt Tugger more than anything. It hurt him too. 

But Munk knew how much Tugger looked up to Mac. He was their older brother after all.

It was long after dinner and his brother still hadn’t come down. He made a quick decision, “I’m bringing Tugger something to drink.”

Munk didn’t see his parents nod and made his way towards the kitchen to make hot chocolate. 

He carefully carried two cups up the stairs. When he arrived at Tugger’s room, he took a deep breath. This was going to be a difficult conversation.

“Tugger? Can I come in?” He didn’t receive an answer and went in anyway.

He didn’t like what he saw and it concerned him. The lights were off and it looked like he cried himself to sleep.

Munkustrap placed the two steaming cups on the night table and then tried waking his brother. 

“Tugger. Tugger.”

Nothing. He began to feel tears gathering in his eyes.

“Tugger please wake up.”

This time Tugger did wake up. “Hi Munk”

He gave a shaky smile. “Hi Tugs. I got you hot chocolate, with marshmallows, of course.”

Tugger turned to face Munkustrap. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

He sat up and moved over to let Munkustrap sit next to him. He graciously took the cup and took a sip.

The two sat in silence, drinking from their hot drinks.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken when Tugger asked in a small unsure voice, “Are you going to leave too?”

Munk was livid. How could Tugger think that?

“No, of course not. You're my brother.”

Tugger placed his cup on the nightstand and gave his older brother a hug. “Thank you for the hot chocolate Munkus.”

Munk grinned, “You're welcome.” He returned the hug.

~Tugger Age 23~

As an adult, Tugger grew to love the holiday season. He was at his family home with his father, brother, sister-in-law, and niece. But most of all, he had Mistoffelees.

Misto turned his world around when it came to the holidays. He showed him how to see love rather than hurt and arguments.

Now he watched the opposite of his childhood. There was laughter. There were smiles. Everything he wanted as a kid was right here. 

Tugger sat on the couch with a smile. Mistoffelees took a seat next to him holding two cups of hot chocolate. 

“I got you hot chocolate, with marshmallows, of course.” 

Tugger gave Misto a soft smile and took one of the cups. 

“Thank you.”

New family traditions are defiddently better than the old ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made you cry. I am really sorry. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. I promise the next one will be much more light hearted.


End file.
